The 1st DNA test
by Moley Koopa
Summary: 12 humans takes DNAs to transform themselves into Mario species, prologue for future stories. *One Shot* *OCs* *May contain very random stuff*


**Author's notes: I had this account for a while, I NEED IDEAS! Oh well this is a ONE SHOT for my later fics, something you can call "The building part". If you haven't read this one, THEN 99.9% OF MY FUTURE FICS WILL ONLY MAKE 0.01% SENCE! They are ALL OCs in this story.**

* * *

The camera started, revealing Monty Mole who was on the stage with 12 doors behind him.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" He shouted into the microphone, "Today, we have 12 humans that's gonna accept 12 different DNAs and turn into Super Mario species! 6 boys and 6 girls, oh and before I forget, since these DNAs are so strong that their ages will go up by 10, which is, before DNA you're 10, then after DNA you'll be 20. Luckily, they are still kids, and remember people, they _will_ be participating the shows that I'll host, 1st The Mole, then Mafia, and who cares about the rest. But before I start, they will have places to go to after the DNA, if you don't understand, we'll show you, in a flashback."

**Flashback:**

The newspaper article Super Mario World:

Come to the pipe in Who Knows Where. And get a new identity & a new place to live.

P.S. That means living in the unknown world for ever.

P.P.S. MUST COME TO TOAD TOWN 3 MONTH LATER IF YOU GO THROUGH THE PIPE.

"Ooooohhhhhhh, I know this place!" A girl clapped her hands together.

"This place? I think it's here." A boy scratched his head.

* * *

The girl who clapped her hands arrived 1st, "Yahoo! I arrived at The Who Knows Where!" Then the pipe ate her, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this is so exciting!"

Then one by one, the pipe ate them.

**End Flashback**

Monty grinned, "So the girl should be arriving… now." And right on cue, she popped out. "Hi there, please choose a door to take your DNA."

"Okay." She replied, she was wearing a light yellow skirt, a yellow ribbon on her neck and a big yellow bow on the chest part of her white shirt. After a quick 1 hour look around, she eventually picked one. "This is interesting!" She ran through the Goomba door. As a boy popped out from the pipe, he wore a yellow t-shirt, yellow shorts, a watch on his left hand, and a yellow cap with a lightning bolt on it.

"OW!"He yelled, rubbing his back.

Monty tried to hold back his laughter, but failed epically. After 3 hours, he calmed down, "Ok-huh!?" He realised the boy disappeared and the Blooper door wide open.

A girl wearing a blue sunhat, a blue dress and a pair of golden bangles on her wrists popped out. "Hi." Then she ran to the Noki door, "Bye." And slammed the door shut, Monty was completely speechless, after a 5 hour pause, a girl wearing 2 green ribbons in her hair, one on each side, popped out.

"Ow, can't they treat a lady better?" She gave the pipe a 7 hour scolding (with punching and kinking) until a boy wearing a red neckerchief and a pair of red cloth wristbands (like Kooper's) popped out. "OW! Get your butt of me!" She shouted, then chased the boy around for 8 hours until he went inside the Fire Bro door, she shrugged it off, then went inside the Toadette door.

Monty was shocked, "Wow." Is all he could say, as a boy wearing gray rubber wristbands, one on each wrist and a gray cap popped out. He ran around, not even bothering saying 'hi', after 9 hours, he ran out of energy, so he opened the Paratroopa door and entered.

A scream came from the pipe, Monty covered his ears if he has any, a boy wearing a red star face-paint on his left cheek flew out of the pipe, he saw Monty. "Hi!"

Monty was surprised, finally someone wasn't ignoring him, "Hi! Please pick one of the green doors." He pointed to the doors, the ones that have been taken are now red, but they can still see the character, the ones that haven't been taken was still green.

"Um…" He looked at the doors, after 10 hours, he ran to the Koopa Troopa door. "See you!"

"See you 3 month later!"Monty waved, as a girl wearing white large bow and white fluffy wristbands came out of the pipe, she stared at Monty for 12 hours, then shrugged and went through the Luma door just as a boy wearing a purple shirt and purple pants and a purple neckerchief popped out, he ignored Monty once more and went through the Yoshi door. Monty was frustrated, "Why is everyone ignoring me!?"He shouted, as a girl wearing a pair of brown fingerless gloves came out and ran over Monty then went through the Birdo door.

Just as he was about to stand up, a boy wearing a black t-shirt kicked Monty out of the way and ran through the Dry Bones door. Monty then blacked out.

24 hours later he woke up just as a girl wearing light gray ribbons in her hair, one on each side ran through the leftover Boo door, he got up, then said. "See you 3 month later."

* * *

Everyone's life in these 3 months:

* * *

The Fire Bro, went to Toad Town, a family of a Hammer Bro, Hammer, as the oldest of all of his brothers was assigned to let him stay, the Fire Bro can't create fire, but was very fast in running. He later found a job as a **Security Guard **at Peach's Castle. Most of the Toads are scared of him at first, but they eventually grew more friendly to him.

**Flashback:**

"Wow, I can't believe that Peach have koopa securities here."The Fire Bro said to himself. Standing in front of Peach's Castle.

Meanwhile, Toadsworth is convincing Peach to fire the Fire Bro just because he's a koopa, but Peach just ignored him and walked towards the Fire Bro, Toadsworth stared in horror as Peach started a casual conversation with the Fire Bro.

**End Flashback**

**People in the family:** Hammer (oldest), Fire (2nd oldest), Boomerang (3rd oldest), Ice (youngest). They are a Hammer Bro, a Fire Bro, a Boomerang Bro and an Ice Bro

* * *

The Toadette, lived in Peach's castle with Toadette, she have a short-fuse,many Toads tried to flirt with her, but she will just beat them up so don't anger her, she never met up wish the Fire Bro though, since she is a **Fashion Designer**. Her shop was in Peach's Castle, called the 'Cute Mushroom'.

**Flashback:**

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"The Toadette is beating up a Toad who asked to date her.

Toadbert, who was about to ask her on a date, tried the same thing, thinking that his knowledge and intelligence will help him. But he was beaten up instead.

**End Flashback**

**People in the family:** Toadette, just a Toadette.

* * *

The timid and shy Koopa went to Koopa Village, he lived with Kooper, who is the only one who earned his trust. The Koopa was very timid and shy so he's very hard to befriend, this was proved by Kooper using a whole week to befriend him. Amazingly, he got a job as a **Waiter** at a restaurant in the village called the 'Tasty Shell'.

**Flashback:**

"Hi there, what's your name?"Black, one of the Koopa Bros asked the Koopa. But the Koopa just hid behind Kooper.

"Black, he's very shy and timid, it took me a week to make him trust me."Kooper sighed, as Black rolled his eyes, Kooper and the Koopa left.

**End Flashback**

**People in the family: **Kooper, an adventurous Koopa.

* * *

The Birdo went to Yoshi's Island, where Birdo is waiting for her, the Birdo was a bit sarcastic/rude/pushy/sadistic/rushed/overdramatic. Birdo learnt the Birdo have great art skills, so she introduced her to the art museum. The Birdo later became an **Artist**, many bought her masterpieces as she earned a quite descent amount of money. It's amazing how she do all her work in her room, even though Birdo offered her to work in the basement.

**Flashback:**

"Wow! How did you do that?" Birdo asked with curiosity. The Birdo smiled.

"First you do…"

72 hours later…

Birdo jumped up, "Wow! It have a beautiful concept!"

The Birdo winked, "Now, for your date with Yoshi, you're late noe, by 68 hours, 35 minutes and 49.13 seconds."

"WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**End Flaskback**

**People in the family:** Birdo, the weird dinosaur.

* * *

The Dry Bones went to Twilight Town, where Vivian, who lived away from her sisters is waiting for him. Vivian often gets annoyed that the Dry Bones can't settle down or stop being a chatterbox. Vivian finally had an idea, she made the Dry Bones go in an audition for the **TV Reporter **for Channel Mushpa, he won the audition by far which Vivian was overjoyed(not for the same reasons as the Dry Bones), the Dry Bones later became the most famous TV Reporter in the Mushroom Kingdom, later the duo moved into Toad Town (didn't meet anyone else).

**Flashback:**

The Dry Bones can't stop yelling and running in the house in Twilight Town as Vivian lied her head down on the table in defeat, 96 hours later, he settled down.

"FINALLY!" Vivian shouted.

After they moved into Toad Town, nothing changed except the Dry Bones is now a TV Reporter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Vivian screamed as she clang onto her head.

**End Flashback**

**People in the family:** Vivian, the Shadow Siren.

* * *

The aggressive Blooper went to Lavalava Island, Blooper is waiting there. These two hang out with each other very often, since the two are very alike. Since it's a bit boring at Lavalava Island so the two moved to Delfino Plaza, where the Blooper got a job as a **Traffic Police**.

**Flashback:  
**"Oh my god! From my personal experiences, you're drunk! Now blow into this tube!"The Blooper commanded, as the driver blew into it, 'PERFECT' showed up. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I guess you're not then, bye!" As the driver drove off, the Blooper had a 0.0000000000001 second tantrum, letting 4787837587287875837875873478 57583784 drunk people that's driving pass by.

**End Flashback**

**People in the family:** Blooper, an aggressive Blooper.

* * *

The Noki settled down in Delfino Plaza(didn't meet the Blooper) with Noki. They are both very smart, intelligent and calm. They have shown this in several occasions. Her knowledge earned her a job as a **Banker** in 'Shell Plant Bank'.

**Flashback:**

"I knew 1+1 is 3!" A random Pianta shouted.

"The answer is 2 because…" They both explained the same thing at the same time. "And this is scientifically proved by…"

48 hours later…

"Got it?" They both finished at the same time, but no one's around anymore.

**End Flashback**

**People in the family:** Noki, just a Noki.

* * *

The Unsocial Boo went to Boo's Mansion in Forever Forest, where Bootler is waiting for the Boo. The Boo proved that they are smarter than Bootler by far during a quiz. Which gave them fame, later, the Boo had a job as a **Flight Attendant** on 'Mushroomer', the flight company she works in.

**Flashback:**

During the smart quiz, the question was 'What is a human that turned into a Boo with DNAs?'

The Boo answered 'Me' while Bootler answered 'A human (?)' and all the other boos answered 'I don't know' or 'I donno'. Letting the Boo to win the competition seconds after it started.

**End Flashback**

**People in the family: **Millions of Boos, Lady Bow and Bootler, who was very good friends with the Boo.

* * *

The tomboyish Goomba went to Rougeport, Goombella was waiting for them. The Goomba got interested in agrology so they studied with Goombella under Professor Frankly. Later, she became an **Algologist**. Along with Goombella.

**Flashback:**

"Omigosh! I found a dried shroom in the Shadow Palace!" The Goomba shouted.

"THAT'S IMPORTANT! GREAT JOB!" Goombella cheered, then ate the dried shroom and fainted because it tastes disgusting.

**End Flashback**

**People in the family:** Professor Frankly, Goombella, a smart Goomba.

* * *

The Yoshi went to Yoshi's Island(didn't meet the Birdo), where Yoshi is waiting. The two seems to get along very well but when Yoshi was bitten by a poisoned snake one day, the Yoshi cured it effectively , the Yoshi saw medical skills within themselves and became the only **Doctor** in Yoshi's Island.

**Flashback:**

"Ugh, why doesn't this place have another doctor?" The Yoshi asked, exhausted after the day of work.

Yoshi shrugged, "I donno, but I need to go to the date with Birdo now, later!" He ran out of the door and went to the 'date'(the one where Birdo was 68 hours, 35 minutes and 49.13 seconds late, Yoshi waited the WHOLE time).

**End Flashback**

**People in the family:** Yoshi, the dinosaur.

* * *

The cheerful Luma went to Star Heaven where Muskular was waiting, the star sprit greeted the Luma warmly and led her to her new place to live. The Luma found that the place was beautiful, but not cheerful, she decided to become a **Florist**, and she did just that.

**Flashback:**

"Wow! These flowers are surely growing very fast! Right Muskular?" The Luma was very happy that their flowers are beautiful.

"Yeah, these flowers are great!" Muskular had his normal grin on.

1 week later…

"Now I'm ready for business!" The Luma shouted, as she had her shop, 'Cheerful Flow'. Her shop is super popular because it's the only florist in Star Heaven,

**End Flashback'**

**People in the family:** Millions of Luma/Star Kids, The Star Sprits and Muskular, the young Star Sprit.

* * *

The Paratroopa went to Peach's Castle (once again, didn't meet anybody that took DNAs are didn't greet them), where Toad was expecting them, the Paratroopa didn't get used to their wings at first, but Parakarry from the Post Office taught them, the Paratroopa found themselves a bit competitive, also a great racer, so they became a **Competitive Kart Racer**, later Peach asked them to teach her driving much to Toadsworth's horror.

**Flashback:**

"It's just like this, all you need to do is flapping your wings repetitively." Parakarry told them

"Lesse." The Paratroopa flapped and flapped, but fell flat on their face as the were a foot high. "Ow." Parakarry tried to not to laugh at their epic failure. A week later, the Paratroopa can fly normally.

**End flashback**

**People in the family:** Parakarry as a part-time teacher, Toad as a Toad.

* * *

**These are all the OCs, now the species-names/friends(Friend's species):**

**Fire Bro-Frank Flare Best friend-Hammer(A Hammer Bro)**

**Toadette-Vivian Grassplant Best friend-Toadette(A Toadette)**

**Koopa Troopa-Steven Idile Best friend-Kooper(A Koopa Troopa)**

**Birdo-Lily Rockler Best friend-Birdo(A Birdo)**

**Dry Bones-Andy Void Best friend-Vivian(A Shadow Siren)**

**Blooper-Evan Electro Best friend-Blooper(A Blooper)**

**Noki-Jenny Aquarink Best friend-Noki(A Noki)**

**Boo-Flona Willie Best friend-Bootler(A Boo)**

**Goomba-Nicole Holly Best friend-Goombella(A Goomba)**

**Yoshi-Allen Leder Best friend-Yoshi(A Yoshi)**

**Luma-Katty Starbub Best friend-Muskular(A Star Sprit)**

**Paratroopa-Parker Steelix Best friend-Toad(A Toad)**

* * *

**These are the people that will unite after 3 months(NOT LITRALLY!).**

* * *

**Author's notes: Well here's the Prologue, please note that the 'Best friends' will appear in future stories, 'loved ones' in The Mole, player in Mafia and all that.**


End file.
